Break Free
by BaileyWerewolf
Summary: Peyton has been a prisoner to a group of psychotic mutts for two years. After escaping she seeks out Pack protection but will the accept her knowing who her father is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Cover image by malicious- on Wattpad thank you for the amazing cover**

**Chapter One**

I couldn't believe my luck. Finally after two long torturous years I had managed to escape. I ran as fast as I possibly could while trying my hardest to stay quiet. If my luck held I would have two hours before the guards made their rounds and by then I would hopefully be out of tracking range. I needed to get clear of this forest and find some method of transport as staying on foot would do no good. They could track my sent and bring me back in no time.

I stopped briefly to listen for any signs of pursuit and only heard the wind blowing through the leaves and a few small animals scattering away from me. This was good the presence of animals meant I had travelled a good distance from the house as animals tended to stay clear of the immediate area. The scent from my species frightened and confused other animals.

I picked up my pace. I had no idea how close the nearest town or road was from here or even in what direction. I briefly wished I could change at will as that way I could move faster and my senses would be sharper.

I ran for what felt like an hour before the smell of diesel hit my nose. I pushed ahead until I came to a small road. There were a couple of cars driving by. Originally I planned to hitch a ride with a passerby but seeing how close this road was to the house I decided to play it safe and follow along on foot knowing my luck it would be one of them that picked me up.

Eventually I came to a small village. I had hoped for something bigger but this would have to do. I made my way through careful to stay out of sight. As I walked through the village I looked for some method of transport.

I heard someone following me not too far behind. I checked the scent Human or at least not werewolf. I was hoping for human as I didn't want to go up against some un known supernatural. I turned around to face my pursuer. It was a man who looked to be about fifty or so.

"You lost girlie?" he asked me "lived here all my life and I know I havn't seen you around before"

"Just passing through" I said "could you point me to the nearest city?"

"If it's the city you're looking for best catching the bus last one'll be by in about 10 minutes an you can get your tickets in there." He pointed at a small store across the road.

I thanked him and rushed across to the store hoping the $96 I managed to steal from the house before leaving would be enough to get me there.

Luckily after buying my ticket there was change enough for a sandwich, a bag chips and a bottle of water. I was starving and although it was nowhere near enough it was better than nothing.

The bus was coming along as I left the store and I caught it just in time. Feeling slightly more secure I relaxed a little but didn't fall asleep.

Once I arrived in the city I wandered around looking for easy targets to pickpocket luckily there was plenty of drunken club goers around. I felt bad but it was for their own safety. I needed to eat.

After eating my fill I decided to get another bus then hoped in a cab to cover my scent a little then found a small rundown hotel to stay for the night and plan the rest of my trip.

I knew I wouldn't last long on my own and needed protection. My scent was like a beacon for male werewolves and I didn't want my hard planned escape to be for nothing. I had to head to New York State and find the Pack. The Alpha was the only known female werewolf. I knew the pack were based in a place called Bear Valley because my captors were planning on overthrowing them and they wanted the female(s) to add to their collection. I didn't know if Alpha's daughter was human or werewolf but they assumed she was and if not they would bite her.

I also hoped in finding the Pack I could learn more about my family. According to Cameron (The Alpha of my captors) my father was once Pack. I never knew my father of course since werewolf men only take sons since us girls don't carry the gene well unless were bitten like I was. Cameron hated my father which is why he tracked me down when my father died leaving an unpaid debt with Cameron. I wondered if I still had family left in the pack maybe my grandfather or an uncle or possibly a brother. The thought made me smile. I could really use some family. Before capturing me Cameron had my mother killed leaving me alone. I wished I could have gone home but now I had no home.

I fell asleep and dreamt about my mother and the father I never got a chance to meet.

When morning came I quickly showered and pulled on my clothes ready for the journey ahead. I decided to get the bus to Pittsburgh then to Philadelphia before heading into New York City. The more stops I made the harder I would be to track.

The Journey was long and took more than before I hit bear valley with schedule times and stops along the way.

I flagged down a cab and asked the driver to take me to Stonehaven. The place I herd The Pack lived. My captors would talk endlessly about it. He dove up to a large gate and left me there. From there I made my way on foot up to the large home. It was smaller than the place I had come from but much nicer.

Before I could knock n the door it was thrown open by a very attractive but older man -who by his scent was definitely a werewolf- and he looked furious. He tackled me to the ground and I couldn't move.

"I-I'm here to speak with the A-Alpha and request pack p-protection" I stuttered out suddenly terrified for my life "I have i-information about a g-group intent on o-overthrowing the p-p-pack"

He didn't loosen the hold on her but he didn't kill her either. He picked her up and took her to a cage in the basement and locked her up.

Great I thought from one cage to another. I just hoped this really was The Pack and not a trap set by Cameron for all I knew talk about Bear Valley and Stonehaven might have been a set up to capture any escapees. I didn't recognise the man's scent so I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head for now and waited for someone to come speak with me.

"Clayton move" I heard a female voice coming from the top of the basement stairs.

It wasn't a trap I really was with The Pack that wasn't the voice of a captive female it was the sound of an Alpha.

"She's a Santos I can smell it" a man's voice came.

He must be the one who carried me down and he knew my father's name he said he could smell that I was family.

The woman came into my view.

"Who are you and why are you on my territory?" she asked

"My name is Peyton. Peyton Santos" I replied giving my father's name rather than my mothers. It's the name I was used to hearing for the past two years and I wanted a Pack name if only so they would listen to me "and I seek pack protection" I told her the story of how I was captured and gave all of my captors plans or at least the ones I knew of.

They left to discuss me I assume with other pack members. I decided to try and sleep. I knew that for now I was safe and if they decided to kill me at least I would be free from Cameron and his mutt pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was kept in the cage for a week and questioned. Going through a change in a cage isn't pleasant but I was used to being locked up for my changes. It was very rarely I was allowed to run like my body craved. I was also for the first time in years fed amazingly well. When Clayton retrieved me from the cage I was surprised but relieved.

He didn't like me but that was ok because I knew he was just trying to protect his pack and I was a mutt that had come onto their territory without an invitation even if my father was at one point his pack mate. I still hadn't learned anything about my family they hadn't offered any information and I wanted to gain their trust before asking.

"Just because we decided to let you out does not mean you are trusted" He started still not looking at me "You will be supervised at all times so do not think of trying anything. Are we clear?"

"Yes" I murmured.

I felt intimidated by him. He was definitely not someone I wanted to cross. I had assumed he was the one my captors had been afraid of. The one they wanted to take down before they attacked the pack.

We walked in silence until we came to a large dining room. The table was piled with food which was the first thing I noticed when walking in. The next thing I noticed was the people. I shrank back a little feeling nervous. So far the only pack members I had met were Clayton and the Alpha, Elena. There were three men that I had yet to meet and a woman with red hair I was sure I had seen somewhere before.

"So this is the mutt looking for protection" The youngest looking of them all said "doesn't look like much of a threat"

Elena introduced everyone. The one who had spoken was Nick Sorrentino. My captors had mentioned him before saying all they needed to distract him was to send one of us females to him in a bar. They thought he would be one of the easiest to pick off after the younger ones. I thought he still looked a little scary. I definitely wouldn't want to have to fight against him.

The older ones were Antonio Sorrentino, Nick's father and Jeremy Danvers the former Alpha and Clayton's father. I didn't think Jeremy and Clayton looked alike at all. Maybe he was adopted.

The woman and only non-werewolf in the room was Jaime Vegas Jeremy's mate. They never told me what type of supernatural she was but I knew she was one a human wouldn't be allowed to know of our existence. She didn't stay long as she was taking the little ones out for a while until the Pack decided what to do with me.

That's why I had been let out they were discussing what to do with me. They had already decided to give me protection and if I done anything to make them regret that decision Clayton would use me as a warning for why mutts shouldn't cross the pack. This terrified me but I wasn't planning on doing anything that would ruin my chances with the Pack.

"We can't keep her here and put the twins at risk" Clayton stated "If she does anything I don't want her near them"

"And there isn't much room here" Elena added "Karl won't take her so there's no point in asking"

"So that leaves us" Nick said turning to me "looks like you'll be joining the mad house"

Antonio laughed "It is quite hectic but I think you will fit in with the boy's just fine"

Elena took me up to a room to shower after we ate and gave me some clothes. I was smaller than her so they were a little big for me but it was better than what I had been wearing.

Antonio wanted to leave since it was a long drive and he hated leaving the boys alone for too long. The three of us got into the car and drove off heading for the Sorrentino home.

"There are three others that live with us" Nick told me from the front seat "Reece, Noah and Morgan"

"Morgan is away right now so you won't meet him for a while"

I stayed quiet still too nervous to talk. They both filled me in on what to expect when we arrived and the jobs I could do around the house. I was nervous to be alone with so many men again. All I could think about was my horrible past experiences with werewolf me

I knew the only female of my species I was likely to meet who wasn't locked up in the place I had run from. I felt bad leaving them behind knowing what they would have to go through every day.

"Are any of them my family?" I asked once I plucked up enough courage to speak.

"How much do you know about your family?" Antonio asked.

"Only that when a group of mutts decided to band together to overthrow the pack one of the mutts killed my father." I said recalling what I had heard.

Nick turned around to face me.

"Daniel Santos was the mutt that led the uprising" he informed me.

"But. I was told he was Pack"

"Yea when my grandfather was Alpha he took Malcolm's side once my grandfather died." He didn't look like he wanted to be the one to tell me this "Your whole family did. We thought they were all dead until you showed up and unless there are any other surprise daughters you're the last left alive."

I sat back in my seat stunned into silence. 'So this is why Clayton doesn't like me. It's not that I'm a threat it's because my father caused so much trouble and loss for the pack' I was lost in thought and didn't notice we had pulled up to a huge home. I was shocked at the size of the place. No wonder there were so many werewolves living together since the place was so huge.

We got out of the car and headed inside to meet the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I took a seat on one of the large sofas while Nick texted the boys to come and meet me. We waited in silence. I was still shocked from what I had just learned.

I door to the room opened and one of the young werewolves entered. I guessed he was a few years older than me.

"Reece this is Peyton" Antonio introduced me "She will be staying with us for a while"

He looked stunned to see me. I guess most werewolves believe Elena is the only female and he was expecting another boy.

"Hi" he said smiling at me.

I smiled and bowed my head in submission. I had to show respect to all Pack members if I wanted to stay here and stay safe. Especially after learning about my father.

The door opened again. I looked up at the new arrival. I had thought I had reached my limit of surprises for one day but apparently not. There was no way I would ever submit to him. Pack or not.

"This is-" Antonio began.

"Noah" I cut him off my voice shaking with anger as I stood up.

They were all looking at me shocked at my tone. It was no surprise to them that I knew his name since Nick had already told me the boys' names but none of them had expected the quiet little submissive mutt to show so much anger at someone she had supposedly never met.

Noah stared at me stunned to silence at hearing my voice and seeing me standing in front of him.

"What not going to say hello?" I asked still mad.

Antonio put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down and explain" he instructed "otherwise we are going to have to call Elena and say you can't stay with us."

I turned away from Noah.

"I want to go back to Stonehaven" I stated "or anywhere. There must be another pack member I can stay with"

"Clay doesn't want you anywhere near the twins. He doesn't trust you and Karl will not take you in either." Nick answered me "It's here or nothing so tell us what is going on or I will have to call Elena"

I knew staying was my best option. There was nothing worse than what would happen to me if i left and was re-captured.

I sucked in a deep breath ready to tell the others about my problem.

"I'm sorry Peyton" Noah spoke up for the first time.

I looked at him.

"What for? Leaving?" I snapped.

"Obviously what else would I be sorry for?"

"I'm not angry because you left!" I stated "I'm angry because you didn't tell me!"

"I couldn't have told you. I didn't want you mixed up in this you were human there was no way you would have understood"

"You could have called or wrote or anything so I would have known you were safe!" I half yelled.

The others were confused but they seemed to be catching on. This obviously wasn't the first time I had met Noah.

"Well sorry but I didn't want anyone to find me" He answered.

"That's not even the worst thing about it. If I had known you were safe I wouldn't have been looking for you and if I hadn't been looking for you I would have never met Cameron!"

"You can't put the blame on Noah for that" Antonio scolded. "They were looking for you because of your father they would have found you anyway"

I knew it wasn't fair to blame it on him but the truth was if he had been honest with me I would have been safer.

"And If I had met him he would have never been able to trick me into going with him! Because I thought he was helping me find you!" I wasn't finished.

The reason they had found me was because I started asking questions about the Stillwell's since he had told me about finding his father and grandfather. Back then I knew nothing about Werewolves and had no idea my questions were gaining attention and putting me in danger.

"Who is Cameron?" he asked.

I should have known that him and Reese hadn't been informed of my reasons for staying with the Pack.

"The one who bit me and held me captive for two years" I answered. "Your Alpha is a female I'm sure you have seen what happens to us when we have no protection. What our scent does to males. Not all werewolves have self control and some don't even try to control themselves"

He looked shocked.

"I need some time alone" I turned to face Antonio "Could someone show me where I will be sleeping?"

He nodded towards Nick who showed me to one of the many unused bedrooms.

"We wouldn't let him contact anyone from his old life. You should cut him some slack" was all he said to me before leaving me alone with my thoughts.


End file.
